


Playing Both Sides of the Fence

by shewhowillnotbenamed1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Girls Kissing, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Raven-centric, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhowillnotbenamed1/pseuds/shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: After falling hard for Raven, Robin and Starfire broke up. Robin and Raven started dating, and it became clear that she was quite possibly the love of his life. After the Titans girls bond after Robin and Starfire's breakup. They start get a little too close. Raven and Starfire develop feelings for each other. And they were harder to shake than they could have ever thought possible. StarRae RobRae





	1. Chapter 1

Well I always wanted to write a StarfireRavenRobin story. Warning: that means there will be fem-slash and girl on girl. This is in addition to the RobRae scenes. I really do like this configuration of this triangle. It's pretty exciting and unexpected. I have only read like two or three other stories with this pairing and I really was inspired. It's been an idea in my mind for ages, but I never got around to completely formulating it until recently. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Spandex-clad bodies moved restlessly atop royal blue-colored, silk sheets. Frenzied fingers fervently fondled firm flesh. Pink lips softly brushed against each other. Soft moans and pants escaped two intertwined bodies in what seemed to be set intervals. They were so insync, they seemed to be one. And in some ways they were. A daring tanned hand carved a path through long, silky, purple tresses and found its way down a blue spandex-clad back. Burning hot open mouthed kisses were exchanged. Capes fell to the floor in a colorful heap.

Shyly, a lavender-eyed mage looked up at her beau through her long dark lashes. He smiled in response, as if to wordlessly tell her not to worry, that he would take care of her. Robin reached down his torso and pulled his spandex uniform top off. The dark girl's eyes roamed over his impossibly defined abs in an appreciative stupor. Robin caught her gaze and met it with a seductive smile as if he was daring her to join him_. _She responded with a slight smile of her own. Raven began reaching for the tiny black zipper on the back of her neck as slowly as she possibly could, teasing him before revealing the lacy, dark plum-colored lingerie she had recently purchased to surprise him.

Her boyfriend's eyes widened. "Wow," Robin sighed. "I-just-wow..." Raven stepped out of the rest of her leotard and pulled off her boots. A light blush painted her cheeks as she noticed his eyes tracing every barely-clad curve of her body. Her flawless figure was on full display... And her perky, full chest... And those perfect legs... He shook his head as if he couldn't believe his eyes, which held a dreamy look. Damn her for being so being so beautiful and having this power over him.

"I'm speechless..." he murmured, now sporting a dopey grin.

"Robin, why do you always react like this?" the dark girl asked. "You _have_ seen me in my underwear before..." she added under her breath.

"Really? You don't know why? How can you not realize the effect you have on people by now...?" he retorted, admiring her all the while. She sighed, exasperatedly, blushing slightly, and suddenly taking an interest on something on the floor. "And I may have seen you in your panties before, but I will never, ever get tired of it." He playing snapped the waistband of her underwear.

Without warning, the spiky haired teen grabbed her firm derriere and pulled her right up against him. She gasped; he smirked. "Yes, I will always react like _this_." He began to close the gap between them with a ki-

**BANG BANG BANG**

One of Robin's eyes opened and narrowed, irritatedly.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Friend Raven?" a voice called.

"Oh it's Starfire."

"Not this again..." Robin muttered.

"Hold on Star, just a minute!" The teen grabbed a dark blue silk robe. Robin tried to hide his annoyance, but it was getting a little difficult. This had to be the tenth time that this had happened.

"Raven...can't you just tell her you'll hang out with her another time, _please_?" he begged.

"I'm sorry, Robin, but she needs me," Raven confessed.

"_I _need you."

"She's my best friend and I _have_ allocated most my free time to you, so be prepared to share." She kissed him deeply and then pulled away. He opened his eyes dreamily and tried to reach for her, but she was already by the door.

"I'll be back," she promised and tied the robe hastily. The door closed automatically behind her. He sighed. At least he would have her to himself tonight, but he had to admit, he did not enjoy sharing his girlfriend with Starfire. Robin flopped backwards onto the bed and groaned in defeat.

* * *

Raven typed in the code to Starfire's room and entered softly.

"Star, I'm here. What's up?" she asked curiously.

At first when Raven started dating Robin she felt a little obligated to spend time with Starfire whenever she wanted. After all she saw Robin first and there was no getting around that. But after a little while, she became a bit more fond of the alien and actually enjoyed their time together-not that she would never admit it. Still, Starfire was the kindest person she had ever met and Raven really liked that about her, secretly of course.

"Raven! Thank goodness you are here!" The alien cried. "I need to-" She paused, transfixed and stared down at Raven a hint of curiosity, and something else she couldn't identify. But then, Starfire always did things like that.

"Starfire...what's wrong...?" Raven followed her gaze and looked down at herself; she blushed. "Oh." She attempted to fix her now open robe.

"No, wait," the alien said, snapping back to life. She walked over to Raven and pulled the robe off her, letting it flutter slowly to the floor.

"Starfire?" Raven asked, nervously. "It's n-not that I mind, but I would have preferred if you had asked first..." Raven was still trying to get used to the whole touching thing even with Robin at times. The alien removed her hands from the lacy straps of Raven's bra.

"Oh, right," Starfire apologized, still staring at Raven's body, but from a closer proximity. "May I?" she inquired.

Raven did not know what Starfire was planning on doing. But she gave the green-eyed girl a weak nod; she did not trust her voice at the moment. The taller girl resumed touching Raven's undergarment, examining the back and the straps.

"Aha!" Starfire exclaimed.

"What?" Raven asked worriedly.

"I knew it!"

"What?" Raven questioned blankly.

"I just knew it was the underwear you said you hated!" the other female titan giggled. "I knew you liked them. That's why you tried to cover them up, yes?" Starfire was smiling like she had just figured out that Beast Boy and Cyborg were lovers.

"Yes Starfire, that's why..." She dead panned. She wasn't sure if her best friend quite understood her.

"Well Friend Raven, you look incredible!" The flaming red head exclaimed, hovering off of the ground slightly in excitement. She dropped to the ground suddenly and then said in a more serious tone: "And dare I say...sexy." She laughed lightly in that heartwarming Starfire laugh.

Raven blushed again. "Thank you, Star," was all the Azarathian could think of to say. The sorceress gathered her robe and tied it.

"Please friend, sit." Starfire instructed, gesturing to her bed. The two girls were now facing each other on the bright purple sheets.

"Best Friend Raven," Starfire began as she often did those times when she was feeling especially close to her purple haired friend. "I wish to...confide in you pertaining an issue."

"Sure, of course, Star."

"I had...wished to converse with you about a personal matter when I called you here..." She tried to look at Raven, but her eyes kept darting between her face and the floor.

"Yes?" Raven said calmly.

"Well, you see...Friend Speedy-has asked me if I may-do "the dating" with him," she managed.

Raven tried to hide her surprise and disappointment. She knew his interest didn't just happen. Why hadn't Starfire told her sooner? "This...is _good_ news?"

"Yes, I believe so, but I have "the butterflies." I am most nervous," the girl looked embarrassed.

"I see..."

"As you know I have not done the dating in a little while and... I would like to know if you are willing to give me your help," at this Starfire looked up, earnestly into the violet eyes before her. She clasped her hands and her large green eyes some how appeared larger.

How could Raven say no to the otherworldly creature before her? "Yes, I will help you," she sighed in defeat.

"Oh many thanks, Best Friend Raven!" With that Starfire tackled Raven with a hug. It was still tight, but Starfire had gotten better with making her hugs less stifling. Either that or Raven was no longer stifled by them. They were kind of nice, but she would rather sponge bathe Silkie than admit it. The violet eyed girl gently reciprocated the hug, nowhere near as tight as Starfire.

"I really do want you to be happy, Star," Raven said seriously, when the alien finally pulled away. "And if you believe that Speedy will make you happy, then I will support you in anyway I can."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, dearest friend!" Starfire cried enthusiastically, leaning over, giving Raven quick hug.

"Don't mention it."

"So Best Friend Raven, we must prepare for the date by engaging in all the preparation rituals that other females of this planet partake in when assisting each other in obtaining new partners," the alien announced in one breath.

"Ah. Might you...elaborate Star? Forgive me if this is not my area of expertise," she admitted.

"Understandably, Best Friend. I have done "the research". I am most knowledgeable," she beamed.

"Research?"

"Yes, Mean Girls, Pretty Little Liars, Sex and the City, Bridesmaids, Cosmo Girl, Aquamarine..." The darker skinned girl trailed off.

"Movies, television programs, and _magazines_...?"

"Why yes! You know of them?" Starfire quipped, a little excited.

"Faintly..."

"I must do more of the research tonight and draft a plan for us to achieve before the night of next Thursday," Starfire informed her.

"Next Thursday night?"

"Why the night of my date, of course!" Starfire enthused.

"Right. Is there anything you wanted to do tonight?" Raven inquired.

"Well..." Starfire trailed off. "You can allow me to try on your lingerie." The alien leaned in closer to her and looked deeply into Raven's surprised eyes.

"I...uh..." Raven stammered. Her friend took a long pause.

"I simply tease, dear Raven. But surely you must understand why."

Raven shook her head.

"Let us just say that I should hope to look half as splendid as you do for my date," the alien girl smiled. "Our Robin is a most lucky man, is he not?" Raven felt her face turn unnaturally hot again. Her friend took her hands in hers.

"You must go to him, Friend Raven. For I know he is missing you. Perhaps I kept you far too long..." Starfire murmured.

"Okay," she mustered, rising and heading to the door.

"Remember, do not be unfamiliar."

"You mean a stranger?" Raven asked, turning to face her, hand on the door.

"Yes, do not be a _stranger_," she repeated.

"Of course not," the violet eyed girl gave her a small smile.

"Till tomorrow, friend."

"Bye, Star."

She closed the door, leaning against it for a moment in deep thought. _Robin._

* * *

"150...151...152...153." The door slid open. And there was a rustle of clothing dropping to the floor. Robin paused mid push-up and stood up.

"Well aren't you sight for sore...everything.." The girl smiled, stalking over to him. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you." She kissed him passionately. He grabbed her and pulled her closer, rubbing her hips, pulling fistfuls of her hair. He seemed like he needed to consume her very being through his kiss.

"I love you," he told her.

_And I love you, Richard Grayson_, she replied, by way of telepathy. He smiled. She stared into his eyes, caressing his hair.

"Take your pants off," she commanded.

Royal blue eyes looked amused by her sudden assertiveness but also contained his obvious lust. He obliged, slowly, finally pulling his pants off, revealing increasingly tight black Calvin Klein briefs. He looked like the sexiest male model she had ever laid eyes on. And that was a lot, considering the magazines Starfire had. He certainly had the precedence to be cocky, as he was often called.

He stared deeply and lovingly into her eyes. "Finally, I have you all to myself..." Robin picked her up once more and tossed her onto her bed and climbed in after her.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to check out my other works on my profile and on Fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"So what do you think Speedy looks like?" A bubbly alien asked, dreamily, shuffling through her glossy magazine.

"And just what are you referring to, Star?" Raven closed her book completely and stared at Starfire seriously. _This was **not** happening._

"You know, Friend Raven! Why without his mask on of course!" the redhead exclaimed, rolling over on her bed, now her toned stomach. _Thank God_, Raven thought to herself and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in and pulled her knees up to her chest.

The dark girl swallowed quickly. "Oh...I see," was all she could say in response.

"To what did you believe that I was referring?" Starfire retorted, cocking a brow. Starfire had certainly grown more bold than she seemed to be in the past. Whether it was due to their deepening bond or the alien girl finally coming into her own, Raven would never know.

"Well...um..." the dark girl began ineloquently, trailing off, eyes on the floor.

"I am merely joking, Friend Raven!" Starfire laughed. Raven's formerly nervous eyes, narrowed as they focused on her friend's face. "Oh, please do the "brightening up"!" The Tamaranian cried upon seeing her expression.

The violet eyed girl looked away. "You know Starfire, you can certainly be mean when you want to be..." she responded with slight sarcasm. If only the rest of the world knew..."

The dark-skinned girl pouted. She would regret those words if Starfire had anything to say about it. "Raven..." She moved closer. "...Look at me."

The reclusive Titan looked anywhere but at the face that was now a few inches away from hers. "Raven..." It was clear that Starfire knew the power of her pout and that Raven was not immune. She felt warm, strong hands on her arms. The purple haired girl finally looked into her now inflated emerald eyes and she felt the little resolve she had melt away.

Even a blind person couldn't deny that Starfire was beautiful, otherworldly beautiful. Raven was tried not to look at her at times because she was afraid she would not want to stop. Hair the color of flames...prized emerald jewels for eyes...golden bronze skin that seemed to glow...and incredible warmth and fierce passion that seemed to radiate throughout her entire being. She sometimes found it hard to see why Robin broke up with her, especially the more time she spent with the other girl. It seemed fitting that she wouldn't stay single for long, especially now that Speedy had decided he wanted her.

She was so enraptured she didn't ever seem to notice Starfire looking at her the same way. A smile carved into the perfect pink lips before her. Raven could not help but offer a small smile of her own.

Suddenly she felt herself lifted into the air and thrown flat on her back. Then all at once a red and orange blur was upon her. Raven yelped when she felt Starfire doing her special combination of poking and tickling her. "Say you will return your words, Raven!"

"What?" Raven managed, breathlessly.

"Rescind your phrase, and I _may _release you!" The leotard-clad teen made a stifled groan. The poking and tickling were too much. Starfire's hands were on her stomach, her sides, her neck, her legs, seemingly simultaneously.

"I rescind...I rescind!" she cried.

"I do not believe I heard correctly Friend Raven," The redhead replied in a sing-song voice. Her fellow female Titan was now curled in a ball. Starfire was ruthless, still attacking her back, legs and wherever she could reach. The dark bird swore she saw her eyes glow green with glee.

"I take...it back," Raven struggled. "You aren't mean!"

Starfire pressed "Do you wish to make a promise?!"

"I promise!" The gloved hands ceased their onslaught, but she remained on top of her.

Raven turned over, no longer tense. She realized she was now being straddled by a stunning female. She felt flaming red hair tickle her flaming red cheeks. A million thoughts were running through her purple head. Some of which she should not have been thinking. Why or-how was Starfire able to affect her like this?

Raven's heart starting pounding uncontrollably as the other teen moved even closer to her, closing the gap between them. What was she trying to do to her? Her quieter companion lay frozen, unsure of whether she had just forgotten how to move or that she simply couldn't. The bed shifted as Starfire settled onto it, cuddling next to Raven, who could barely breathe.

The green eyed girl's head rested in the crook of the sorceress's neck, with her legs and arms intertwined with hers, holding her softly. They lay there together in silence for a few minutes and Raven was finally able to relax. Starfire had that effect on her, among others it seemed. She moved her arms slowly to reciprocate the hug. It was hard to describe what it was like, holding her like that.

It was a different sensation from how it felt to hold Robin. It was by no means a bad kind of different. It was a good different, a very good different. It was warmer, softer, and in some ways more intimate than some of her scantily clad cuddling with her masked viligante. She blushed as her mind pictured Starfire barely clothed beside her, in sexy, lacy lingerie. She tried her best to shake it off. Raven closed her eyes and let herself enjoy Starfire's heavenly scent and the warmth and the wonderful sensation of holding her and being held by her.

* * *

She was not sure how long they laid there together, she lost track of time-willingly. It could have easily an hour as easily as it could have been twenty minutes. She hadn't felt this at ease in a while. It was on another plane of calm, like meditation.

The fiery redhead sat up and stretched. The pale girl followed suit. "A thousand apologies if I have made you uncomfortable earlier. Perhaps I should have put the monster of tickling to slumber sooner."

Raven shook her head. "There is nothing you could do to make me uncomfortable, Starfire," she said definitively.

"Not anything?" The beauty cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing." She was so sure of her relationship with Starfire, especially at moments like these. It was a wonderful constant in her life.

"I certainly hope you will feel this way by the next week..." The empath's brow furrowed.

"Of course I will," She responded calmly. In her mind she was slightly worried. She didn't want to have a damper on their friendship; it was great the way it was. And it sure took a lot to get it to where it was.

"Wonderful. Our friendship and this time we spend together is most precious to me." She tilted her head to once more stare deeply into her eyes. "I really am...so very fond of you."

"I am fond of you, too," Raven said with a slight blush. Starfire stared at her seriously for a second.

"I have realized that many times, it is not merely what is spoken, but what is not spoken that one must consider. You Raven, are one who speaks so much without the necessity of moving your lips," her now low voice murmured.

The dark girl was surprised and impressed, although of course she didn't show it. But then...she wasn't, she was glad. Glad that Starfire understood her. Few people did or could. The alien girl never ceased to amaze her. She was very intelligent, especially about people, but was always modest and did not often let on what she knew. Except at times to Raven. She gave the green eyed alien a nod.

She continued "For this reason, if you do not believe that Speedy and I should do the dating, I will sever my ties with him." Now the blue cloaked girl was shocked.

She really cared about her opinions _that_ much?

Medium length purple tresses tousled as she shook her head in disagreement and disbelief. "...I could never do that, Star... Why...?" The other girl looked down at her lap when Raven furrowed her brow in her direction.

"I am feeling...apprehensive..."

"Why are you suddenly apprehension? You seemed so sure before."

"My relationship with you is more...precious than any potential relations I could have with Speedy. I do not wish for anything to get in the way of that..." Starfire rambled.

"What are you talking about, Starfire..." Raven started shaking her head in confusion. "Are you saying-"

"I am saying that if I start doing the dating with Speedy, then you and I will have less time to spend together," The alien finished, hurriedly. "...And we will see each other less...maybe grow apart...and we may return to the ways of our past friendship, which I do not want. I really, truly do not..." That was not what she thought Starfire would say. But it made sense.

Raven definitely needed a minute.

"Well...Star, we can double date often, have stay- at-home movie nights with everyone...go to the beach or the park...it'll be just like before..."

"Do you really think so?" Starfire asked, hopeful.

"I promise, it will be." Raven knew in her mind that there was no way it would be. And she knew Starfire didn't either. Her dating Robin had brought them together, as odd and unlikely as it seemed. The two redheads starting a romantic partnership would probably have the opposite effect, if things did get that serious between them.

Starfire hugged her warmly. "I much like the sound of this," she replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. She paused, looking down. She quietly began. "Raven, perhaps things will be better in this manner. A little time apart is not the worst thing." She tried her best not to feel wounded, but that stung.

"I...I don't entirely believe that, but I will do whatever you need." Green eyes held a knowing look. Saying what the two of them knew but couldn't say, shouldn't say.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Starfire finally spoke.

"So, Friend Raven I do not believe you ever officially answered my question..." Bronze hands clasped together.

"What might that be?" Raven managed.

"...Do you think Speedy has green eyes or blue?" The alien's eyes pleaded with her to answer the question and move on with her.

"I think...we need ice cream...and lots of it, for this to be an official Raven-Starfire girl talk." Her friend's forest colored eyes followed her as she went for the door. "I'll be back," she promised, pausing at the door. It slammed shut, leaving her alone.

* * *

She hung her head. Could this truly work out? The purple suited princess had gone on a plenty of other dates not long after she and Robin had broken up. Her eyes floated to the ceiling with her thoughts as she pondered her past ill-suited matches. Two with handsome, kind civilians, which had both gone awry. As flattered as she was by the shrines, she found their obsession a bit distasteful and what was the word...? _Odd_. Although it had been surprisingly well hidden, she could have never guessed just by meeting them that they were so far gone with their alien obsession.

She had tried dating Kid Flash for a time when he and Jinx had taken a break. She thought things were going great, but he had said that all of her "loveliness" and "warmth" just made him want to be with his spellcaster even more; it seemed to be the consensus in two of her relationships. And she had dated two Honorary Titans, neither of which were memorable. Finally the alien realized that maybe dating Beast Boy was not the next course of action and that she needed to try something else. Raven helped her come to that conclusion one night when she caught her moping alone.

"Enjoy your alone time and learn to love yourself, then you'll find the right person naturally," she said.

Although subtle as always, Raven's advice was spot on. After all, no one knew more about being alone than she. Starfire did her own research about it meant to be alone and what Earthlings said she should do. She read books, watched movies, went shopping, worked out, and tried new things. She explored and enjoyed being alone; mentally and sexually. She found what she liked and didn't like, which she would have never done if she was in a relationship. She liked the person she had become and she in part had Raven to thank for that.

She knew part of their newfound relationship was built on Raven's guilt for dating her former beau, but it had developed into so much more than that. In fact, Raven was the only person that she had truly connected with on an intimate level, besides Robin. If Raven were unattached, logically, she should pursue her next. Starfire blushed at her realization. It was odd to think about. But not that out of the realm of possibility. Same sex relationships were quite common on Tamaran. They embraced their sexuality instead of repressing it. In fact she- The orange-skinned girl shook her head. She could never do that. Could she?

The alien princess just had to try and see how things would go on her first official date with Speedy before jumping to conclusions. Even though in her heart of hearts she already knew the answer to the questions that had been plaguing her mind lately. But if Raven would just give her a sign, just one sign, she would know what she should do. Where was Raven anyway? It had been almost twenty minutes. The teen floated toward the door in search of her.

* * *

Raven stood in front of the freezer, in deep thought about which ice cream to bring her best friend. Starfire would normally eat cookie dough ice cream whenever she could, it was her favorite. She would eat cookies n' cream if she was feeling under the weather. Mint chocolate chip if she was feeling adventurous. Vanilla if they were watching a movie. And cake batter or birthday cake for celebrating special occasions, like birthdays, holidays, or bringing justice to a particularly hardy villain.

She picked up the cake batter and looked at it before setting it back in the freezer. She settled on cookie dough. Strong hands touched her shoulders gingerly before she could turn around. Raven looked up.

"I'm glad you understand; I know you did, I just need a little _reassurance_ sometimes," she confessed. "I think...we...want the same thing."

"I think I understand perfectly." Raven turned in shock at the deep voice.

_Robin._

She had forgotten about him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Friend Raven, Please!" Starfire exclaimed. "Come out of there, I beg of you." The redhead knocked earnestly on the wooden, painted door.

A single, narrowed amethyst eye peeked through the small slit in the frame. If she kept that up, the door was sure to open of its own accord. That cursed alien super strength...

"I'm coming in..." a sing-song voice chirped. When she got no response, Starfire flew silently under the changing room door and hid in the corner by the mirror. She tried her best to contain her giggles and keep quiet. She blushed when she saw the dark bird. Raven's pale, bare back and waist faced Starfire, the unzipped dress stopped just above the ample curve of her bottom, showing the natural indentations on her back, which Starfire secretly thought were sexy. Not that she'd ever admit it.

The petite girl nearly melted into the warm hands she felt tenderly brush her hair to her collarbone and zip up the back of the dress. "Thank you," she murmured. "That zipper is a real pain." She turned to face vibrant green eyes which widened when they saw her. The tight, curve-clinging dress was silver gray with blue violet trim that matched Raven's eyes, on the sides that merged seamlessly into the obi style bow that sat on the left side of Raven's tiny waist. The hangings from the silk bow perfectly framed the thigh split the stopped just at the top knot. It was an amazing gown that seemed like it was made for her and her alone to wear. Unbeknownst to anyone but Starfire, it had been. And it looked even better than she could have ever imagined it would.

"Wow...you are-that is, _it is_...perfect," Starfire managed, hurriedly. They both blushed, not meeting each others' eyes. She cleared her throat. "...Perhaps I should get the matching shoes...?" Her eyes darted around the room as she paused, waiting for a response.

"Glorious, I'll be right back!" The alien felt a cool hand on her wrist.

"Starfire, wait," Raven murmured.

She paused, and temporarily floated to toward the ground. "Yes?"

"...Is everything okay?" Starfire's eyes darted downward, before she fake-smiled brightly.

"Yes, Friend Raven, everything is most wondrous." The purple-haired girl's brow knit, but she let her go anyway and decided not to push the issue.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." '_I just hope this isn't about what I think it is', _she thought to herself. '_Could she have seen me'?_

As Starfire floated away slowly she couldn't help but think about last night and what she had seen; it bothered her more than it should have, for reasons that it shouldn't. She could at least admit _that _to herself.

* * *

_Starfire trailed down the hallway to the common room and kitchen area with excitement purpose. Perhaps now she could tell Raven, what she was feeling; she wasn't even sure what that was exactly. Was it normal to feel this way about your best friend? Starfire didn't know, but at the moment she didn't care. The alien couldn't help but feel a little giddy-she finally had found some special, someone worth it. Maybe Raven felt the same way._ _There was a chance-there had to be. The common room doors opened. She could hear muffled sounds and rustling._

_"Mmm..." Was that Raven? The alien hid behind one of the sofas. Where was she? She moved toward the kitchen furtively, with her back pressed against the wall of open entrance and looked inside. There in the kitchen, propped on top of the countertop, was Raven, with the top of her leotard partially removed, her eyes closed, and her face flushed. Robin was in front of her, brushing her hair aside to kiss her neck, as his hands roamed her generous curves. He cupped her breast lightly as he kissed her. Starfire covered her mouth in an effort to contain her surprise. Just then, Raven let out a loud moan. She could feel her face turning red in shock and embarrassment as she watched the masked teen grind his hips against hers._

_The Tamaranian wanted to look away, but it was as if she was frozen, transfixed on the scene. "Robin...I...Starfire, she's waiting for me," Raven pleaded in between breathy moans. Starfire snapped out of her trance. Robin pulled away for a second and looked deeply into her violet eyes._

_"Raven, you two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately, should I be worried?" he teased, poking her in the rib. She blushed._

_"No... Of course not, Robin, that's ridiculous," she huffed indignantly._

_"I'm only teasing, Rae..." Kisses trailed along her forehead._

_"Only as long as you're mine," he winked and suggestively snapped the bottom part of her leotard, at which both Raven and Starfire gasped._

_"What was that?" Raven asked as her boyfriend's fingers froze momentarily. Starfire felt a drop of sweat fall down her forehead as she flattened against the wall. He took a step out of the kitchen and looked around into the darkness of the common room and for a split second Starfire could have sworn he locked eyes with hers. With that mask, she could never be too sure. She slunk back into shadows as she heard Robin say "Nothing, Raven."_

_Starfire slammed the door to her room, feeling tears trail down her face. She collapsed onto her bed. She didn't know what was wrong with her; she was just so...confused. The startling green eyes brimmed with tears, burning with anger, sadness, and heartbreak. And the alien couldn't help herself for some reason, crying over something she never even had, and would never be._

* * *

Raven pressed her back against the dressing room door and sighed. Shopping usually perked Starfire right up, but even that wasn't helping; Raven had even _suggested_ that they go while they were meditating this morning. She had wanted to get something special for her big date with Robin, but she also wanted to cheer up her best friend. Now it seemed like she had a problem that even the mall couldn't fix. There was something the alien wasn't telling her and she knew it; she just needed to figure out what.

"Raven," purple thigh high boots and the bottom of a denim mini skirt appeared under the door. "I have returned." The girl slid under the door with ease. "Your new shoes, friend." She examined them and the very high heel, but slid them on anyway. She knew the alien picked them out just for her. Starfire was impressed with her friend's grace and ability to carry herself in four inch heels. The complete outfit was amazing.

"Friend Robin will be beside himself when he sees you in this garment," the redhead admired. "I demand that you purchase this dress and I will not take no for an answer!"

"Okay... well, if you insist..."

"I will grab the perfect handbag to match and do the checking out while you change." She paused outside the changing room waiting for Raven to slip the garments under the door and flew off in search of a cashier.

As she slid on her casual clothes, a tight white v neck and black jeans (of Starfire's suggestion of course), she couldn't help but wonder: _Am I living a double life? _That was preposterous...outrageous to say the least. She shook her head. She could never do that to Robin and Starfire, could she?

* * *

_Robin licked his lips, smiling at his fellow bird. "That was amazing, I could kiss you all night, among other things..." He trailed his hands down her leotard. "Do you want to?" She looked up into his eyes. "Come to my room with me..."_

_Looking down at the now melted cookie dough ice cream, "I...can't." She sighed. "Starfire-"_

_"Starfire, what, Raven?" he interjected, grabbing her shoulders. He held a slightly pained expression. "I know you still feel guilty about everything that happened, but you have to let it go."_

_Raven looked away for a minute. She said nothing in response. Then, he grasped her chin lightly to meet her eyes. "For us, Raven. For this relationship to grow the way we know it needs to, you have to, let it go."_

_Purple eyes narrowed. "It has **nothing **to do with that; this isn't even..." she stopped herself._

_"So then what is it then?" the masked teen demanded. "Is there something I need to know?" Raven looked at him and pulled out of his grasp._

_"No, nothing at all."_

_Raven padded quietly down the hall to Starfire's room after Robin cooled off. She punched in the code. The purple room was dark and there was a lone, lump under the sheets. The hooded figure crept over to her. Sweet, light snores escaped the pink lips. She watched for a moment as her full chest rose and fell._

_"I'm not being fair to you or Robin. I know that..." Light breathing was her response. Raven smiled lightly. "I don't know if this is right-or if you even feel what I feel, I could be imagining this." She leaned down, cloaking the princess's moonlit face in shadow. Pale pink lips kissed Starfire's cheek right near the corner of her mouth for a few seconds. The enchantress moved away, her fingers to her lips in slight surprise. "I don't even know why I just did that..."_

_She paused at the door. "Sweet dreams, Star."_

* * *

The two Titans exited the store together, joining the main area of the mall again. Raven peered at the outside the garment bag with her new dress and tried to inspect the receipt attached to it. "Custom fitting for-" The slip of paper was snatched by orange fingers.

"It's nothing!" she laughed, placing a wide grin on her face. Raven shrugged. "Why don't we go in..." Starfire trailed off looking around for a distraction. "There!" she pointed without thinking.

"The lingerie store?" Raven asked curiously, looking at her suspiciously. Starfire opened her mouth wide in a silent scream. '_Oh no, why did I suggest that'?!_

"Well, alright, Star..." If purchasing lingerie for her date would cheer her up, she supposed she could go along with it. The two were bombarded with frills, lace, and skimpy string-like undergarments as soon as they entered the store.

"I do not know what I was thinking... We should turn back now, yes?" Starfire cried desperately.

"You don't have to be nervous, Star," the purple-haired teen replied calmly. "I'll help you find something really nice for your date."

"My...date?" she stuttered in realization. Was that what Raven thought, that she just wanted to find something nice for the date? Starfire didn't know why, but it upset her.

"How about this, you find something you like for me, and I'll find something I like for you and we don't show each other until we have our dates?"

The alien princess looked up in surprise, that was something _she_ probably would have suggested. She smiled to herself. Raven was really trying to cheer her up. She really cared about her after all.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, Friend Raven," she said in response, in a way that Raven could tell she was genuinely touched. Rose colored hair and golden skin flew at Raven and enveloped her in a desperate embrace. She blushed as she felt herself start to get warm in a way she knew she shouldn't. Starfire pulled away a bit, smiling at her friend.

"Come on, let us get to work!" She flew off, tossing clothing racks in her wake. Maybe she didn't need to know. Starfire would tell her when she was ready.

By the time they returned to Titans Tower, they were exhausted. Raven felt more drained than she had after a full day of training exercises. For some reason shopping always did that to her, but she went anyway, because she knew her best friend loved it. They had collapsed in a giggling heap for a moment on Starfire's bed. She decided she wanted to go over her purchases and try them on in her mirror in her room in natural light. Raven waited patiently on the bright purple bedspread, giving appropriate input as the Tamaranian girl chatted as she proceeded to find the perfect outfit among her new skirts, crop tops, mini-dresses, boots, and heels. She tried to ignore the way her breath would catch every time the bra and panties clad orange skin was revealed between outfit changes. How her eyes wonder linger just a little too long. When Starfire finally thought she had it narrowed down to five outfits; she playfully told Raven she was "free to seek out her Boyfriend Robin." Perhaps she would. She needed to talk to him and tell him the truth.

After safely depositing Starfire's new lingerie in the bottom of her closet, Raven found herself hesitating at Robin's door. "You know I can hear you breathing out there." Suddenly the door opened of its own accord. "I'm sorry," he said bowing his spiked head a bit. "I never meant t-to insinuate-"

"Stop. Please... I forgive you." She gave him a small smile. "Okay?"

"Okay," he sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, too." And she really was. She didn't know how, but she was going to try to keep making both of them happy. She felt a bit torn like she was in two relationships at the same time, but that was crazy. She and Starfire, weren't like that-they couldn't be. They were just friends. All of a sudden her expression turned dark. "Now...get in there..." she murmured, pushing him into his room, with a surprising amount of force.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he picked her up, closing the door after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Playstations and pizza slices had finally been laid to rest. Once again it was night time in Titans Tower. Seemingly, everyone had turned in for some rest. Everyone except for one masked bird. His bleary eyes darted between screens as his green gloved fingers flitted over the keys on his computer. He was just about to get some sleep.

But something had been plaguing his mind.

Robin wondered if maybe something had changed in Raven lately. He could sense that something was off. It was different. They were different. The hushed tones and the conversations that stopped whenever he entered a room when _they_ were together, it was making him paranoid. Raven claimed it wasn't what he thought it was, but he wondered if she could even see what it looked like. What she looked looked like with her sometimes. Starfire was always a hugger, but with Raven, it seemed like something more was there. At least on her end. More _purposeful_. More _tender_. More... _intimate_. The masked teen knew better, and he could never go there. But he still wasn't sure how pure Starfire's intentions were when it came it Raven.

He just could never tell her that.

_'I can't believe I have to compete to spend time with my own girlfriend, with my **ex**-girlfriend'_, he thought exasperatedly. He was even more pent up than usual lately, and that was saying something. It was all he could do not to let out in an indignant huff. At least he still had his punching bags to let out some of his frustration.

But again, his thoughts strayed to last night.

Now the Titans leader wondered if he should tell Raven her best friend had been watching them. Why had she been spying on them? He wanted to assume it was just an accident, but Starfire had seen _everything_. He knew this to be a fact because he had seen her. She had been there to witness an intimate, private moment with the dark titan.

Maybe the deepest, darkest, most desperate part of him, knew what he was doing. Maybe that same part of him _wanted_ her to see it. Wanted to show her that Raven was his. That he could do to her what no one else could. And to remind her to whom she belonged to.

* * *

_Robin looked up from his computer. He heard the doors to Starfire's room mechanically close shut. He thought he heard Raven finally leave Starfire's room. She said she would be hanging out with her tonight. Maybe she changed her mind. 'What the hell', he thought. 'I could use a break'. As he walked down the hall, he saw her blue cape disappear into the Common Room._

_He followed, ready to surprise her. She didn't seem to hear him behind. When he got to the kitchen, he could see her silhouette in front of the freezer. Just standing there, with her back to him. He touched her petite shoulders, caressing them softly. She leaned into his touch. Of course she knew it was him, she didn't even have to look at him to know who it was. They were so...**connected**. The two birds of Titans Tower._

_"I'm glad you understand," she was saying, still with her back to him. "I know you did; I just need a little reassurance sometimes." He let her continue without interrupting. "I think...we want the same thing." At this he smiled. He had to marvel at how well she knew him._

_"I think I understand perfectly." She turned at the sound of his voice and almost looked surprised. His lips curved up into smile. He would play along. He was having fun._

_"You weren't expecting anyone else. Were you, Rae?" His fingers traced down her shoulders. Just touching her drove him crazy._

_"Of course not," she blinked, returning his smile slowly. He feathered his lips onto her forehead. Trailed kisses down her face. He moved his fingertips along the soft hairs along the back of her neck and pulled her closer, seeking her mouth. As he deepened the kiss, she put her arms around him. The nibbles on her lips were meant with breathy moans. She peppered kisses on his lower lip, the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his chin, his Adam's apple. He took a sharp intake of breath as she lightly kissed the side of his neck. He could feel stirrings in his lower half at her encouragement. His eyes widened as her tongue ran over his pulse._

_He needed to feel her against him. 'Fuck it.' A muscular arm pushed aside anything and everything in front of them, all the while keeping his dark bird to him. They stumbled backwards, still fused together. Almost tripping over the box of lucky charms that was left haphazardly on the ground, the two snickered. Beast Boy and his late night cravings again._

_Wrapping her arms around her waist he picked her up in fell swoop and placed her on top of the counter._

_"Oh!" Raven let out a sweet note when she felt her blue boots leave the ground._

_"You're so easily startled today, Raven..." he whispered into her ear._

_"You mean, pleasantly surprised." She slung a pale leg over his hips. "**Very** pleasant," she breathed. Punctuating her words further by pulling his face back to her. Robin moaned in approval._

_"May I?" he asked before detaching her cape. She looked up at him through her dark lashes and nodded. The cape fell to the ground. Skimming the planes of her back eagerly, he murmured, "That's better," against her mouth._

_He paused, looking into hazy amethyst eyes."You're so beautiful." It was so easy getting lost in her eyes. His hands were stroking the length of her legs. He really liked this position. He could imagine several things he wanted to do with her seated on the counter, her bare legs laid out like this._

_Robin really loved her leotards. They certainly allowed plenty of access they allowed in particular places. But... not all. He toyed with the zipper on back of her neck. "I want to **feel** you, Rae..." She sighed breathlessly in response. Placing her hand over his, together they unzipped the top of her uniform. His eyes appreciatively roamed the milky white cleavage that was now exposed._

_"Beautiful," he repeated. He kissed her collarbone. The scent rising off her skin was making him even more crazed. Sweeping the hair of her neck, he nibbled and bit at the flesh until he left a mark on the pale skin there. He could feel her delicate fingers gripping his a fistful of his hair almost painfully. He knew he had her right where he wanted her._

_Light, lingering, open-mouthed kisses made a trail down to her top her breasts. His hand hesitated, hovering above her chest. He cupped the skin softly through thin black lace cups. Her breast overflowed out of his palm. They were certainly more than a handful, that was for sure. His fingernail grazed her nipple, while their tongues danced together._

_He felt legs tighten around him, drawing him in more. The masked Titan let out a low growl. Lust was clouding his brain. His hips ground against hers slowly. He could feel the heat between her thighs through her leotard. He knew she could feel how she was affecting him. Just as he was affecting her. Robin wanted her to know what she was doing to him. She let out a little cry when she felt him. Her eyes widened and she flushed even more._

_"Robin...I...Starfire, she's waiting for me," Raven breathed out. The masked teen pulled away for a second and looked deeply into her violet eyes. This kept happening, and he was a little hurt. He didn't want to make a big deal about it or press her too much. Robin really didn't want her to pull away from him. That way she seemed to when she didn't want to share her feelings. He could just hope she would tell him later._

_He tried to play it off. "Raven, you two have been spending an **awful** lot of time together lately. Should I be worried?" he teased, poking her in the rib. She blushed again._

_"No... Of course not, Robin, that's ridiculous," she avoided his eyes. 'Okay...' **That** was a little suspicious. Still, he wouldn't pry... Not yet._

_"I'm only teasing you, Rae..." Kisses trailed along her forehead. He hoped it was really nothing. He had other tactics to get her to give into him._

_"Only as long as you're **mine**," he continued, he winked at her and suggestively snapped the bottom part of her leotard, at which she gasped. He thought he heard a muffled noise in the common room._

_"What was that?" Raven asked. He let her go for a moment. He stepped out of the kitchen and looked around into the darkness of the common room. He was about to turn to leave when he saw glossy green eyes glowing in the dark. 'Starfire.' What was **she** doing here? Had she been watching them here this **whole** time? He saw her turn to leave. He called over his shoulder. "Nothing, Raven." He wouldn't out the alien now. But he certainly wasn't going to let it go._

* * *

A few doors down, it seemed another titan was also having an internal struggle. Raven turned under her dark blue sheets.

'_Raven... Raven..._'

_Soft lips brushed over her own faintly. The kisses traveled to her neck. They were so warm, so sweet. The faintest of smiles played on her lips. She thought about how pleasant this was. She could feel soft hair trailing along her collarbone. The scent of roses. Amethyst eyes opened. She glanced around quickly, grabbing at the soft purple sheets. The lighting was low. She knew this place._

_"Starfire?" she asked, looking into startling forest-colored eyes._

_"Certainly, dearest Raven..." She lowered her face back to hers for another quick taste, before she could get a good look at her._

_Finally, she broke the kiss. Searching purple eyes appreciatively roamed the sight before her. The little navy-blue cotton shorts, that were dangerously low on her hips. The matching tight crop-top that had strained to contain her chest._

_Pale fingers traced her jawline. "I would know your touch anywhere. **That** is a fact." Raven said in a low voice, that she barely recognized as her own. Her companion smiled warmly, but it did not reach the eyes held a dark, devious glimmer. She had never seen such a look in her eyes before._

_She kissed her hand. "Please...I have been waiting for you, for a while. I cannot take much more of this, **waiting**."_

_"I know, Star." She brushed her red-hair sensually off her neck. She gave the golden girl a sprinkling of kisses on her nose and then her neck._

_"Do not make me wait any longer." This was a rather forceful demand from the usually earnest and sweet girl._

_"I'm so sorry you had to wait for me." The dark purple orbs were earnest._

_"It look me a little while, but I'm here now," she said seriously, moving closer and closer to her. "And I can't wait anymore, either."_

_She tilted her face up to taste the cherry red lips that she hungered for. She plunged her tongue into her mouth after the alien finally granted her access. Their tongues slid against each other, but neither submitted. And then orange hands were everywhere at once. Running through her hair and caressing her face. Stroking her shoulders, back, and her neck._

_**Goodness** could she kiss. The dark girl let herself get lost in it. The sweet taste of her. The feel of her._

_It was as if she had awoken something inside the alien girl. Something primal. Starfire responded with a passion Raven had never known. It like she was starving. Deeper and deeper. They kissed and kissed. The frenzied strokes of her tongue were driving her wild. She snuck a quick lick on Raven's neck. She moaned, as they continued to make love with their mouths. Warmth was blossoming in her chest and settling deep in her core._

_Then, there were two warm slender thighs surrounding her hips. Now she was being straddled on the bed by a gorgeous princess. Pale hands settled on her hips. Lust-filled emeralds were daring her. They held each other's gaze for a few moments lost in each other. Something caught her eye. Raven's eyes traveled downward. Her eyes were fixed on the hardened buds clearly visible through her tight shirt. 'Oh my...' She wasn't wearing a bra. She could feel wetness pooling between her legs. Her hands were itching to touch her there. She must have made as much known. Alien strength forced her back down and kept her hands pinned above her head with in one hand._

_"Raven, as you recall, you have made me wait." Right now the mage's usually sharp mind was rather foggy on the details. But fighting against the superhuman strength was futile. "Now, you must watch..."_

_"And you must **only** watch." There was a light rustling. The dark bird had to lay and watch her as she took her top off painstakingly slowly. Teasing her. Inch by inch the silky flesh was revealed until the t-shirt lay crumpled next them. Her large breasts and hard nipples bounced out to greet her. **'Fuck.'** Star in all her topless glory. She was definitely dripping. This was torture. The most exquisite torture. 'Why? Why did I make her wait again?' Her mind was completely blank. She couldn't think of anything other than her need to touch her, to feel her, to please her. Starfire leaned closer, trailing kisses and whispering dirty demands. She tossed the tumbling the fiery locks over her shoulders, as kept the purple-haired girl as her captor in her vice grip. She knew **exactly** what she was doing. As if she could handle much more. Raven was definitely going to cave at this rate._

_"**Tell** me..." the alien murmured in her ear pressing her half-naked body against Raven's. She let out a moan. 'Tell her what?' She was so blinded by lust that she would tell her anything she wanted to know._

_Between kisses she repeated "Tell me...tell me..."_

_"I'm sorry..." she said breathlessly. "That-I made you wait. Please let me make it up to you." she said breathlessly. "Mmm-" The scantily-clad girl gave her another searing kiss. Oh the girl was clearly loving being in control, not that she was complaining. She heard herself groaning at the loss as the Tamaranian left her lips._

_"I may...**consider** it..." the taunting melodic voice said in response. Now, the full chest was right up on hers. Those hard nipples, Star's hips on her hips. She felt so **sinfully** good. Raven's eyes closed in pleasure and as her back arched off the bed. Maybe she should just let the girl have her way with her._

_Still her fingers itched for a touch._

_Before she lost her senses completely, she said in barely coherent words, "I will never...make my **perfect**, **amazing** girlfriend wait up for me again." Starfire smiled as if she had just said the magic words._

_"So long as you promise..." She released her. "And so long as you intend to keep that promise."_

_Raven grabbed her and held her close. She started kissing and biting her neck. Urged on by the sexy moans that escaped from the other girl's mouth, her hands reached up to caress to her cleavage-_

Raven's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed. She was breathing hard. Touching her chest, she tried to calm down.

'_Whoa._' What had just happened? Did she really just dream that?

She reached down between her trembling legs. _Yes._ According to the lacy soaked undergarments, she most certainly had. She had had a wet dream...and it wasn't about the boy she was dating. It was about her best friend. Except that they weren't acting like _best_friends. They were acting _girl_friends. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, Robin's concerns were a little bit justified. As if things couldn't get more complicated.


End file.
